


Florist/Tattoo AU

by ThatWasUnexpected



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hinted Leonard Church/Michael J. Caboose, M/M, Mentions Of Kaikaina Grif | Sister, Slight Out Of Character Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasUnexpected/pseuds/ThatWasUnexpected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florist/Tattoo AU

-  ~~August~~  -  
Wash never really took into account when the tattoo shop next store had started, but recently had become really popular. On occasion, a few men with new tattoos bought flowers to commemorate just how much they really appreciated their lover. 'As if a creepy tattoo of, Lovebug Lacy or Heartthrob Harry wasn't enough to show someone you cared.' Wash sighed rolling his eyes. Of course Wash never mind tattoos, it just wasn't his thing. Wash doodle some small chrysanthemums over so old receipts, today was slow but it wasn't out of the ordinary to have the occasional slow day. "This place is open, right?" A man asked, popping his head inside the door frame. He was the tall black dude with dreads that did most of the tattoos next door from what Wash had learned from his customers. "No, my shop closes at noon everyday for my Catty-Daddy workshop." Wash joked, slowly looking the guy up and down. "Uhhhh..." The guy was confused enough to not know if Wash was telling truth or being completely ridiculous. "I'm fucking with you, sheesh." Wash said, rolling his eyes while coming around the counter to greet the man. " _Right_ , I totally knew that." He said, trying to hide a small blush that spread lightly across his face. Wash smiled, then asked him, "So you're the infamous artist who sends me all those hopeless romantic people." "Ha, yeah," He smiles, then sticks out his hand, "I'm Lavernius, but you can call me Tucker." "David, but you can call me Wash." He smiled back, gladly taking his hand to shake it. Tucker pulled away, turning swiftly to look away, cursing his blushing cheeks. "So, do you have any Gardenias? I need one as a reference for a tattoo for my friend's sister." "Of course you do. There over here, and I'll warn you they're not cheap. I only take the best." Wash commented. "Bow chika bow wow." Tucker joked, making a slight thrusting motion. ' _Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_ "  
\- ~~September~~  -  
From then on, Tucker would stop by every few days. He claimed he need _realistic material_ to give clients the best tattoo he could. At first, Wash couldn't care less about what Tucker bought as long as he stopped by. Wash got to learn little things about him, like his favourite colour was aqua and that they had a few mutual friends and somewhere along the line, Tucker had a kid ( _Wash absolutely adored that he had a_ _nurturing_   _side_ ). It especially wasn't a problem when Wash would rearrange the whole shop just because of something Tucker mentioned, and it also kept his shop with a new, bright look every week. But he got a bit suspicious when Tucker would come during his or Wash's lunch, just to talk. Of course, Wash had friends and they would visit him from time, but none had visited as frequently as Tucker did. And the thing that pissed his off the most is that, every time Tucker left, Wash was upset and frustrated with himself.  
\- ~~October~~  -  
"Hey, your favourite person is here!" Tucker called, walking into the shop back first. Wash came out of the back, at a faster pace than normal. Honestly, these were a few of the favourite times his day. "And what exactly is that?" Wash asked, pointing to the box under Tucker's arm. "Oh this? Not important right now. The real gem I wanted to show you is standing right behind me." Tucker said, motioning his head behind him. When Wash look, there seemed to be no one, well, that is, until he looked down. At Tucker's feet stood a small kid, no older than  6 or 7, grasping at his father's back and holding it close. Wash pursed his lips, not sure of how to approach the anxious child. Then he remembered something, he turned on his heel and jogged to the back, calling to Tucker, saying, "Hold that thought, I've got something." When he came back to the two, he held something behind him. He knelt down to Junior's level and spoke in a soft voice, that made even Tucker's heart melt at the sound. "Your dad told me you really like my flowers, the ones that are coloured specially. So I had some made just for you, favourite flower, colour, and all!" Wash smiled, delicately handing the few flowers to the young boy. "Tank you, Washy. I do like them, alot." Junior said quietly, smiling at Wash as he held his new flowers to his chest. "Anytime, kiddo." Tucker would listen to his two favourite people talk to each other all day if he could, but he remembered he needed to drop off Junior at the babysitter because his next client would be coming in 20 minutes. "Sh-" ' _Don't swear in front of a cute guy and your son, dumbass.'_  "Sorry Wash! We have to go, we'll talk later!" Tucker said, pushing his son towards the door. Wash laughed and nodded as the two almost ran out of the store and down the sidewalk.   
-  ~~November~~  -  
It was around one on Saturday when Wash made the decision that he would head to next door for the first time, bring him his favourite flowers, and, of course, really see where Tucker worked. Tucker always talked highly of it, so Wash assumed nothing but the best. And if he confessed his feelings along whilst there, what's the worst that could happen? ' _Everything._ ' Wash thought to himself as he walked next door quickly. We the door chimed on his arrival, he looked up to see a very well set up tattoo parlour. Waiting area, ( _mostly_ ) neat work stations, and what looked like a consulting/sketching area. "Hey, are you looking to book an appointment?" The guy at the desk questioned. A ginger hair, fair skinned man with the name tag that read 'Simons' and in really shitty writing under it said  ~~DICK~~. "No, I actually came here to see Tucker. I'm his friend, Wash." He explained, extending his hand towards the man. "Oh God finally! The guy never shuts up about you and you fucking flowers," the man groans happily, briefly shaking Wash's hand. "Hey Grif, get Tucker. Tell him his flower boy is here." As much as he could've to blush, he played it cool, simply rolling his eyes as he sighs at the nickname they had  _graced_ him with. Not moments later, Wash heard Tucker say, "I don't know, do that gross mushy shit to get him to calm him down. Because I swear, if Caboose breaks one more thing, I will beat your ass, dude." A faint, ' _Sure_ _you will,_ ' followed after Tucker appeared around the corner. "Hey man, what are you doing over here? Not that it isn't great to see you, I'm just confused." Tucker said stumbling over his words. "Well, I came here to give you something." Wash said, handing over the flowers. Tucker smiled, grabbing the card on the bouquet to read it.  
  
 _Let's go on a date.  
                       -Wash  
  
  
_"Are you sur-" Wash cut off Tucker by saying, "Of course I'm sure, why else would give you that to you if I wasn't sure? Unless you're not, which is  _totally_ fine-" Then Tucker cut him off with a kiss. Short and sweet. "Thank God, now we don't have to listen to you talk about his fucking blue eyes anymore." Grif groaned in the background. It made Wash smile and blush appear on Tucker's face when he said, "My eyes, huh?" "Shut up."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If yall have a suggestion or anything of the sort you can leave it at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If you don't have an idea, you can certainly browse my willing-to-do au tag and suggest one you'd like to see at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/tagged/aus
> 
> Thanks so much!


End file.
